


Cisco Keeps Getting Flowers From A Secret Admirer - You Won't BELIEVE What Happens Next!

by TwirlsWrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cisco, look,” Caitlin said, pointing at the Cortex computer. Cisco stepped closer; there was a single yellow flower with a ribbon tied around the stem.  </p><p>“Huh,” Cisco muttered, picking it up, “It has my name on it.” the soft red ribbon had ‘Cisco’ scrawled on it.   </p><p>“Well don’t grab it, what if it’s a trap?” Caitlin said, rushing over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco Keeps Getting Flowers From A Secret Admirer - You Won't BELIEVE What Happens Next!

                        “Cisco, look,” Caitlin said, pointing at the Cortex computer. Cisco stepped closer; there was a single yellow flower with a ribbon tied around the stem.

            “Huh,” Cisco muttered, picking it up, “It has my name on it.” the soft red ribbon had ‘Cisco’ scrawled on it.

            “Well don’t grab it, what if it’s a trap?” Caitlin said, rushing over.

            “It’s a flower, Caitlin,” Cisco said drily.

            “Inside the cortex that only we have access to,” Caitlin pointed out.

            “I’ll check the cameras, maybe it’s just Hartley or Jesse playing a prank,” Cisco said. He sat, pulling up the video feed. “No one’s been here but the five of us…. it just sort of shows up a bit before we got in.” he scooted the chair over so Caitlin could watch the screen too.

            “And that’s not suspicious to you?” Caitlin pointed out.

            “What’s not suspicious?” Barry asked, walking into the cortex with the Wests and Wellses in tow.

            “I got a flower,” Cisco said, holding it up.

            “Oooh, a secret admirer?” Iris asked with a wide smile. “What kind?”

            “… a yellow one?” Cisco said, frowning at it.

            “That’s a tulip,” Harry said. “One of the most common flowers in any world. How can you not recognize a tulip?”

            “Anyway,” Caitlin cut in. “It just appeared. I don’t trust it.”

            “I’m not vibing anything,” Cisco said.

            “Oh it is a secret admirer!” Iris said, swiping through her phone. “In the secret language of flowers, a yellow tulip means ‘hopeless love’!”

            “And ‘there’s sunshine in your smile,’” Jesse read - up on her toes to peak over Iris’ shoulder. She grinned. “That’s totally you.”

            “Why young Miss Quick, I am a-blushing,” Cisco quipped. Jesse rolled her eyes.

            “It’s not from me,” she said.

            “What if it’s from Golden Glider?” Caitlin pointed out. “She could be plotting to kidnap you again.”

            “Eh,” Cisco said, doubtful. “Lisa’s a little more ostentatious.”

            “You’re on a first-name basis?” Barry clarified, eyebrow quirked.

            “Well I can’t just say Snart - I think we can all agree that the day Captain Cold sends me a flower is the day he turns that gun on hell.”

            “If we could stop debating Ramon’s love life for a moment,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, “I believe we were going to run some time trials.”

            “Right,” Joe said. “We can always come back to teasing him.”

            “Thanks Joe,” Cisco said, rolling his eyes. “Everyone just leave me and the flower alone, alight?”

 

            “There’s another one,” Caitlin said. Slipped through Cisco’s car handle was another single flower with a familiar-looking ribbon.

            “What are you doing?” Cisco asked as Caitlin brought up her phone to take a picture.

            “I want to know what kind it is!” Caitlin said. There was a pause as Cisco carefully retrieved it.

            “There’s an app for that?” he asked.

            “No - I’m texting Iris,” Caitlin replied. “It’s a Camellia.”

            “You mean it’s not called ‘fluffy white flower’?” Cisco asked. Caitlin shot him an unamused look before going back to her text.

            “It stands for good luck and adoration, and the white color specifically means…” she looked up with a wide smile, “you’re adorable.”

            “Oh god,” Cisco said, face burning. “This has to be a prank.”

            “Don’t be so negative Cisco - you are adorable,” Caitlin said with a small frown.

            “You sure changed your tune,” Cisco pointed out, neatly side-stepping a potential conversation about his self-image which always suffered the more time he spent with Dante.

            “You didn’t vibe, nothing came up on the tests, Harry’s the most paranoid person we know and he doesn’t seem suspicious,” Caitlin listed off, “and it’s fun to see you get flustered.”

            “Ugh.” Cisco said. He shoved his things into his Pontiac before retrieving the beaker working as a vase that Caitlin was holding. He placed the Camellia next to the tulip and carefully set the beaker in his cupholder.

           “Text me if there’s more, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Caitlin called, getting into her Fiat.

 

            There was.

            A small purple flower was waiting in his mailbox when he got home. He brought it into his apartment and tried to ignore it as he dug through his fridge for leftovers.

            He continued to try and ignore it as he heated his food up in the oven.

            He continued to try to ignore it as he browsed through his tv recordings - it sat innocently in the de facto vase with the other two.

            “Fine!” Cisco said suddenly. He stood up and marched over, sending a picture of it off to Iris with some question marks.

            “ _It’s a Violet.”_ she texted back a short minute or two later.

            Cisco fired up his laptop - ‘you occupy my thoughts,’ Google offered.

            “I wish I could say the same, little flower,” Cisco told it. “But I have no clue who you are.”

            The flower didn’t reply. Carefully, Cisco plucked it from the beaker and closed his eyes, trying to vibe.

            Nothing.

 

            Another flower came with his morning coffee at Jitters, another was waiting for him on the door of the lab, and when they all met up for lunch he wasn’t even surprised when there was one in the break room.

            “What is it?” Iris asked.

            “Don’t you people have anything better to do at 1 o’clock on a Friday afternoon?” Cisco demanded, turning away to add the latest flower to the beaker and hid how hot his face was getting.

            “Nope,” Jesse replied. “seriously, what is it?”

            “I don’t know,” Cisco said. “Barry, and idea?”

            “Me?” he asked, sounding surprised.

            “Yeah…” Cisco said slowly. “Didn’t you minor in botany? I figured you might know plants.”

            “Oh yeah!” Barry said with a laugh. “Yeah I did. Here, let me see.” Cisco passed over the beaker. Barry paused for a few seconds before pointing to each flower in turn. “The tulip, this white one is a Camellia, this one is a Celosia flower, the yellow one is an Acacia, and this latest one is a Petunia.”

            “Like from Harry Potter?” Cisco clarified.

            “But much prettier,” Caitlin offered.

            “Celosia stands for good humor and fun,” Jesse said looking at her phone. She snorted, “and Cisco it’s probably a dude. Apparently Celosia is a lesser-known name for the cocksbush flower.” She added, dissolving into giggles. Iris and Wally followers.

            “Children,” Caitlin said with a sign, though it was pretty clear she was holding back a laugh too.

            “What about the others?” Barry asked, hiding his smile with a hand.

            “Well,” Iris said, typing on her phone. “Since the Acacia is yellow, it means… ‘Secret Love’.”

            “Nice,” Wally offered.

            “And a Petunia means,” Jesse started, looking at her own phone. She paused. “Uh… this website says Petunias stand for anger and resentment? That can’t be right.”

            “What?” Barry exclaimed.

            “Well, they dropped the ball on that one,” Wally offered with a shrug.

            “Okay - okay,” Iris cut in. “This website says that it can mean… that, but also ‘your presence soothes me’.”

            “Well that’s much nicer,” Caitlin said. “Let’s go with that.”

            “What’s got all of you so excited?” Harry asked as he walked in to grab a bottle of something from the fridge.

            “Well,” Cisco replied. “My secret flower admirer may, in fact, resent me.” Harry rolled his eyes and turned and walked back down the hallway.

            “I’m sure they meant the positive one Cisco,” Iris assured him.

            “You haven’t been able to vibe anything off of them?” Jesse asked.

            “Nothing useful,” Cisco said with a sigh. “All I got is that whoever it is, they’re super nervous.”

            “Yeah I guess that wouldn’t help,” Barry said with a shrug.

 

            There was another flower waiting in his mailbox when Cisco got home.

            “What?” He snapped as he answered his phone.

            “Uh… everything okay?” Felicity asked.

            “Yeah, I just… I got another flower. I assume like four people have already told you about the flowers, right?” Cisco replied.

            “I… may be aware of the flowers,” Felicity allowed. “You don’t like them?”

            “It’s not that,” Cisco said, frowning at the small collection as he added the newest one to the beaker. “It’s just… okay. So I’m sort of into someone at the moment? And every time I get another one of these it just reminds me that they’re sure as hell not from… them.”

            “It could be from them?” Felicity offered.

            “It’s not.”

            “Ah, well sorry then. At least you scored some free flowers?” Felicity offered with a laugh. Cisco grinned.

            “That’s true, so what’s up?” he asked. He shifted his phone to his shoulder, going to grab out the flowers to change the water.

            Flashes of light; a man in an apron; that was a flower shop he was pretty sure, he passed it on his way to CCPD sometime; that familiar anxious feeling he’d gotten from the flowers before; and he was back.

            He put the flowers back down and scooped up the phone from where it had fallen.

           “Hey, can I call you back? I got a lead,” Cisco said.

            “Yeah, sure, it was nothing urgent,” Felicity replied. “Good luck.”

 

            “Hello! Welcome to Central Floral, how can I help you?” The man greeted as Cisco walked in - bell chiming over the door. It was the same man as from his vibe. Cisco took a deep breath and walked to the counter, placing his beaker of flowers on the counter.

            “Hi, I’ve been getting these flowers and I was wondering if you could tell me who bought them?” The man laughed.

            “Oh, but the secret is half the fun!” the man said. His name tag read ‘Ernesto’ “He was very insistent I not tell.”

            “Could you describe him?” Cisco asked.

            “He was really hot, if that’s what you’re worried about,” a voice popped up. A woman came from the back, around Jesse’s age.

            “Chrisa,” Ernesto protest.

            “It’s okay dad, I’m not going to say anything specific,” she said with a smile. When her dad turned away, she motioned in the air that the guy was tall.

            “Very specific about the kinds, he did his research,” Ernesto told him.

            “… huh.” Cisco muttered.

            Interesting.

           

 

            “Hey man, what’s up?” Barry asked, letting Cisco in to the house.

            “Oh, I got another flower and wanted to run it by you,” Cisco said. Barry shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “Not that I’m not glad to be your go-to Botany guy, but you could have texted,” he pointed out. He started, “not that I’m not happy to see you!”

            “I get it man, but I wanted an opinion on this one in person,” Cisco said. He pulled the bouquet of flowers from behind his back and presented them. Barry looked dumbfounded, and that more than anything cemented Cisco’s resolve.

            “Those… those are from the same person?” Barry asked, voice a little strained.

            “I was wondering what they were,” Cisco said with an innocent smile.

            “Uh they’re daffodils… all different kinds and colors of daffodils,” Barry said, still looking confused.

            “Hm, I wonder what they mean,” Cisco said lightly, rocking back on his feet. Barry shifted, hand scratching at his neck again. “Could you look it up? My hands are kinda full.”

            “Sure, I - ah… sure,” Barry said. It took him two tries to unlock his phone, and there was silence as he typed it into the search function. “Uh… regard, respect, ‘you’re the only one’.” He read.

            “Interesting,” Cisco said. he shifted the bouquet to one hand and pointed at one of them. “This one looks a little different, what do you think?”

            “Oh… uh, that could be a Jonquil. It’s related to the daffodil. Really, today’s daffodils are a mix of a bunch of flowers from the narcissus line.”

            “Does it mean something different?” Cisco asked, moving into the living room to lean against the back of the couch. Barry typed on his phone for another minute or so.

            “It means,” he started. He froze for a second. “It ah… it means ‘affection is returned’”. he said slowly. He looked up and bit his lip.

            “Oh good, I was hoping that’s what it meant,” Cisco said lightly. He held out the bouquet. “Wanted to make sure I was sending the right message.”

            “Wait, so - “

            “You’re not subtle, Barry,” Cisco told him with a smile. Barry flushed, haphazardly shoving his phone into his pocket.

            “How….I… I…” he started. “No, yeah, subtly is not my strong suit.”

            “Did you mean it?” Cisco asked, suddenly realizing that his arm holding out the flowers had been out there for awhile. “The flowers, with the meanings. Did you… you like me?”

            “What?” Barry replied, starting. “Of course, I…” he strode forward and caressed Cisco’s jaw before pulling him into a kiss. Cisco dropped the flowers, his hands coming up to pull Barry closer.

            “A yes would have sufficed,” he said when he pulled back for a breath. Barry just grinned, moving in for another kiss.

 

 

                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> (no this isn't the flowershop AU I've been working on for like a month and a half it's just NOT READY YET so have a fic that very barely touches on the 'flowershop au')   
> ((coincidentally, Daffodils are the flowers I assigned to Eddie when I went through and identified flowers for each of my Flash nerds))


End file.
